


Outside

by Tsuta_De_Psy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuta_De_Psy/pseuds/Tsuta_De_Psy
Summary: The blanks and cuts consumed his memory and forced him to backtrack his actions as discreet as possible.He wasn’t going to start running around mindlessly or anything. He wasn’t going mad, or anything.Jedediah finds refuge in his true friend, nature.





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Please spare me, this is the first fic I've written without feeling it'll turn out horrible.

Time knew no bounds inside the museum.

 

Jedediah had to admit it was difficult to recognize a night from the others, they tended to merge together causing a hazy cumulus of events that sometimes didn’t make any sense ― as much sense they should make at this place ―. One moment, he would be running alongside his comrades, and the next, he would be sitting contemplating what was he doing before. It’s been too many times already. The blanks and cuts consumed his memory and forced him to backtrack his actions as discreet as possible.

There were moments when he would suddenly find himself in the middle of deep conversations with the roman general without any knowledge of what they were actually talking about, such conversations, or snippets of them, usually were the cause of many of their arguments leading towards a battle between the two factions. And it was worst when he started projecting other conversations at the same time.

 

“―uess we both agree that shall be the be―”                         The

“―uo, ok, boy? Seems like you’re not in one of y―”                voices

“―ed, that sissy Romans are tryi―”                                        changed

“―ing me? You insufferable and witling coccydynia!”              too fast.

 

And so cryptically, too.

 

              “What in tarnation d’ya say?!”

“You heard me, you amentic barbarian!”            

              “That’s it!”

“Brace yourself!”            

 

And so the years passed. Always the same. The rest of the exhibits started to notice his blackouts.

His only escape was the thick crystal of the massive front doors of the museum. Even if he could never go out there he relished those awful moments on the view.

 

Holidays were near, the snow just started drifting though the sky a few hours ago and the trees and the rest of the scenery appeared... peaceful. Changing but unchanging, not like the halls, not like the reception. Even when the colors of the grass and the leaves transformed right in front of him, or when the snow melted and suddenly there was rain, it didn’t matter.

 

Nature didn’t look at him with resentment, pity, confusion. It showed him the best of the change at it’s finest, no matter how rapidly it would appear for him. Nor how monotonous for the others.

Jedediah Strong Smith could always find the best place to admire it. The outside.

 

The new night guard was used to it, too. Looked like he understood the problem with him.

 

“Want me to carry you near the glass, Jed?”                

             “Sure thing, Gigantor!”

 

The ones before him thought he was sick. He wasn’t going to start running around mindlessly or anything. He wasn’t going mad, or anything.

 

             “Larry”

“Hm? What, Jed? Something happened?”                

             “Nah, hey, you always go there, right?”

“Where? Out of the museum?”                

             “Yup”

“My house its out there,                

I need to go home to rest so I can come back here and do my job with you guys”                

             “Yeah”

 

             “Larry, how does the weather feel to you?”

“Hm?”                

             “How is the weather outside? Is it inspiring?

             Comforting? Is it how you would like it to be?”

“It is unpredictable, you get used to it”                

 

It must be like him then.


End file.
